dIrTy LiTtLe SeCrEt
by vAnE - hAnA
Summary: Diversas situaciones por las que deben pasar los gemelos mientras se encuentra en el Tour Bus y tratan de que los demás no se den cuenta de nada.... TomxBill


**Historia: Dirty Little Secret (título de la canción del grupo The All American Rejects)**

**Autor: Vane-Hana**

**NC 17**

**Nota: Decidí colocar algunos momentos de los twins pero estan mezclados y no siguen la secuencia de tiempo en la que sucedieron.**

*********************************************************************************************************

"Bueno chicos les tengo una noticia…..aunque no estoy muy seguro de que les guste"

"David, habla de una buena vez, que el suspenso nunca se te ha dado bien"

"… que impacientes...Vamos a pasar dos semanas en el Tour Bus; y sin protestas que la gira esta diseñada así, eso va para ustedes"

David estaba parado frente a los gemelos con la mirada dirigida hacia ellos, sabía que las protestas vendrían enseguida. Siempre se sentían claustrofóbicos cuando pasaban encerrados mucho tiempo en un lugar sin mencionar los cambios de carácter y las peleas constantes de las que son testigos todos.

"¡No! ¡David no puedes hacernos esto1"

"Que fue lo primero que les dije nada de protestas, Bill no puedo hacer nada, son órdenes de la disquera. No estoy más emocionado que ustedes…."

"Bueno muchachos, tal parece que vamos a pasar las siguientes dos semanas confinados"

"Ese es el espíritu Gustav…."

"Y empezamos con el sarcasmo, Georg"

"Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Bill. No puedo imaginarme el pasar las 24 horas del día encerrado en el mismo lugar con ustedes. No lo tomen a mal, pero no son ningunas chicas de cuerpos despampanantes"

"Me disculpan un momento"

Tom se levantó del sillón del estudio, había escuchado toda la conversación en absoluto silencio y no podía pedir una pesadilla más horrible. Dos semanas, dos malditas semanas encerrado con su hermano. ¿Acaso algo más podía salir mal?

Claro que sí….tendrían que esconderse de todos, y lo peor es que el de ratas seguía igual o más confundido que antes. Ya eran dos meses desde que inició todo con Bill y aún no lograba definir que era lo que sentía.

Estaba seguro de que no era gay, porque no sentía lo mismo por otros chicos y sabía que su gemelo tampoco. Entonces como se podía definir a su relación, a las cosas que hacían cuando estaban vez solo eran Billsexual… _Por Dios ese término ni siquiera existe Tom, deja de pensar estupideces e inventar palabras._

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al baño pudo sentir unos pasos a pocos metros, y sabía a quien pertenecían

"Bill ¿puedes dejar de seguirme? Necesito estar solo un momento"

"Lo siento, Tomi, pero no puedo"

Tom se tensó al escuchar ese sobrenombre. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado; pero decidió que en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Entró al baño y se dirigió inmediatamente al lavabo, abrió la llave del agua fría y con sus manos colocó una gran cantidad sobre su rostro esperando que aquel líquido pudiera llevarse consigo tantos pensamientos y temores que recorrían su cuerpo.

Pero nada y la mirada que le dirigía su hermano desde el espejo no le ayudaba…Sabía que era lo que estaba pensando exactamente, no por algo eran gemelos.

"Bill deja de preocuparte, no va a pasar nada…." Iba a continuar pero Bill lo interrumpió.

"A mí eso no me interesa y tú lo sabes, siempre hemos sido cuidadosos. Ahora dime de una vez por todas ¿qué es lo que te sucede?"

"¡A-a-a mí nada!"

"Tom, deja de mentirme. Sabes que tarde o temprano me voy a enterar"

El mayor sabía que aquello era verdad y por primera vez su conexión le falló. Bill no estaba preocupado por su situación al estar en el bus sino por la manera en la que él se estaba comportando últimamente.

"Lo sé, lo sé….sólo dame tiempo y te lo diré. Primero debo solucionarlo por mi cuenta"

"Ufff como quieras, sólo estás alargando lo inevitable, pero sabes que tengo paciencia"

"jaja sí como no. ¿Tu, Bill Kaulitz, tienes paciencia? Eso si es noticia de primera plana"

* * *

"La cama de arriba es mía"

"Genial ahora tendremos que soportar sus sonidos toda la noche"

"Mala suerte mi querido Bill, pero esas son las reglas. Los que llegan primero se quedan con las camas de arriba. Por cierto ¿qué estaban haciendo ustedes que se demoraron tanto en salir del hotel?"

"Ehhh nosotros nada…..Tom sólo me estaba ayudando a cerrar mis maletas"

"Por lo visto el trabajo fue muy duro, mira lo despeinado que estas y Tom esta todo rojo"

"Jaja pero que cosas dices Georg, yo no le veo nada raro a Tom, y con mi cabello no te metas, me escuchaste!!!"

"Sí, lo que digas Bill. Tú y tus peinados exóticos"

La verdad era que los gemelos no se demoraron por las maletas, si ya las tenían hechas la noche anterior; fue solo que el menor quería aprovechar que todavía estaban en el hotel para tratar de tranquilizar a su hermano y que mejor que tener sexo por la mañana para ayudarte a eliminar la tensión.

Y el sólo pensar en eso hacía que la sangre de Bill se dirigiera desde su cerebro hacia otras partes de su cuerpo, a una en particular.

"Bill ¿te sientes bien? Mira que estas todo sonrojado de repente"

"Ummm este…sí!! Estoy bien, sólo que esta haciendo mucho calor aquí, no les parece….que tal si abrimos las ventanas"

* * *

"Dios no aguanto más"

"Bill puedes tranquilizarte, sólo una hora más y estaremos de regreso en el bus"

"Pero es que no entiendes Gustav, necesito colocarme la tonta crema sobre el tatuaje, la camiseta me esta matando"

"¿Y quien te manda a hacértelo? Ahora tienes que aguantarte, no podemos dejar de firmar los autógrafos"

"Y hablando del tatuaje ¿será que lo podemos ver?"

"Nop, no lo pueden ver"

"¿Y por que tanto misterio con este tatuaje? ¿Acaso dice algo comprometedor?"

"No se los diré, tal vez algún día, pero por ahora no"

"Chicos, vamos que ya estamos tarde. Saki y Tobi estarán a los lados de la mesa, Georg, Gustav ustedes al lado derecho de la mesa, mientras Tom y Bill al izquierdo. ¿Y alguien ha visto a Tom?"

"Aquí estoy, sólo salí por un cigarrillo"

"Que bueno que apareciste, y te pediría que dejes los actos de escapismo para más tarde… ahora debemos trabajar"

La firma de los autógrafos estaba pasando sin mayor pena ni gloria, como siempre gritos histéricos aquí y allá, papeles con números de teléfono, incluso unas cuantas firmas en el busto de una que otra fan, nada que llamara la atención hasta aquella chica….

"¡Tom! No sabes lo feliz que estoy de conocerte, te he seguido desde el inicio de la gira."

El guitarrista estaba un poco sorprendido por la energía de aquella chica, y la verdad es que no estaba nada mal y ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que no estaba con una groupie y había un asunto pendiente que necesitaba comprobación y de manerea urgente.

"Umm en verdad….¿y qué te ha parecido hasta el momento?"

"Genial simplemente suprema, pero no esperaba nada menos de ustedes, en especial de ti…Tomi"

Oh no, no había sido capaz de llamarlo así, si alguna vez una fan estuvo en peligro inminente era en ese preciso momento. Bill estaba a su lado y por la mirada que tenía en sus ojos no pasarían más que unos segundos para que algo muy malo sucediera.

"Ehmmm que bueno que te haya gustado, ahora si me disculpas hay otras chicas….."

"Sí, que tonta soy, me olvidé por completo de las demás……pero si deseas hablar conmigo, aquí te dejo mi número"

Aquello parecía la última escena de Titanic cuando estaba a segundos de hundirse en el fondo del océano llevándose consigo todo lo que hubiera a su paso. Aquella chica no sólo había coqueteado abiertamente con él delante de su hermano, sino que ahora se estaba reclinando sobre la mesa para ¿besarlo?

Tom estaba paralizado, ella se le acercó al oído para decirle en un susurro, "mi nombre es Tatiana llámame" antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla. Ahora si estaba en automático, lo único que su cerebro logró pronunciar fue "Tobi, Tobi"

Y por instinto de supervivencia se separó de ella, esperando la ayuda de su guardaespaldas. Al parecer la chica se dio cuenta de su atrevimiento y se fue antes de que las cosas pasaran a otros planos.

* * *

El camino hacia el bus parecía eterno, los demás lograron mantener sus sonrisas durante el resto de la firma, pero Tom no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. ¿Por que había reaccionado así? Si aquello hubiera sucedido unos meses antes no hubiera dudado en llamarla, es más no hubiera dudado en besarla de regreso ahí en la mesa. Pero en lugar de las dos cosas, se había alejado gritando como una niña asustada, y sin deseos de volverla a ver. Definitivamente dos semanas serían suficientes para volverlo loco.

Bill estaba en la misma situación de su hermano, confundido hasta decir basta. Si bien él siempre había sido el más celoso de los dos, dando muestras desde pequeño ya que nunca quiso compartir las cosas con los demás y su sentido de posesión rayaba un poco en la obsesión… eso no le daba derecho para sentirse de esa manera respecto a su hermano ¿verdad?

Entonces por qué cuando esa chica se acercó de esa manera a su hermano Bill sintió el deseo de partirla en dos, y llevar sus trocitos y dárselos a los cocodrilos.

Pero siendo profesional y por el bien de la banda logró controlarse lo suficiente para mantener una sonrisa por demás fingida mientras continuaban ante el ojo público.

Una vez dentro del bus los Gs fueron a ver una película mientras los gemelos se quedaron en la parte de las camas. Bill necesitaba aplicarse la crema en el tatuaje antes de que su piel se lesionara.

"Bill ¿quieres que te ayude?"

"No creo que puedas hacerlo Tom, es más complicado de lo que parece"

"¿Qué? ¿El aplicarte la crema?"

"Ahhh estabas hablando de , sólo toma la crema y ya sabes que hacer con ella"

"¡Claro que sí!"

"Uff Tom, tú y tu mente"

"Jeje es que no puedo evitarlo. Ahora quítate la camiseta"

"Ves, ves lo que te digo"

"Bill, ahora tú eres el mal pensado… sólo quítatela para ponerte….la crema"

"Sí, sí… lo que digas"

"Umm Bill estas tan caliente….quiero decir tu piel se siente tan caliente"

"Sí, lo sé. Es que toda la mañana en el sol y sin poder quitarme la ropa…."

"Pero descuida, con esto te sentirás mejor"

Tom tenía sus dos manos sobre parte del pecho y la espalda de su hermano. El colocarle la crema era sólo un pretexto para acercarse a él, ya lo tenía decidido Bill era lo que él quería, lo que lo obsesionaba y exactamente lo que obtendría.

No descansaría hasta que su gemelo se diera cuenta de aquello, y el guitarrista tenía uno que otro secreto guardado en la manga.

Sabía lo que volvía loco a su gemelo, así que empezó por unos masajes en los hombros, seguido de su cuello; lo que le ganó uno que otro sonido de placer de la boca del menor.

"Umm Tomi... sigue así... un poco más duro"

"Bill….así"

"Siii así"

"Gustav me pareció escuchar algo, desde las camas. ¿Tú lo escuchas?"

"A ver deja escuchar, ponle mute a la película"

"Ummm Bill…¿quieres que siga?"

"Siii, Tom, sigue no te detengas"

"¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo?"

"Sí, pero no te parece algo raro en sus voces Georg, es como esas películas tuyas. Las que compraste mientras estábamos en Roma"

"Lo mejor será que vayamos a ver"

Los Gs se levantaron de sus sillas y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los gemelos. Tom estaba prácticamente encima de Bill mientras este tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando sintieron que no estaban solos en el lugar, y rápidamente se separaron.

"¿Se puede saber que les sucede a ustedes? ¿Y que eran esos ruidos?"

"¿R-r-ruidos? ¿Cuáles ruidos?"

"Pues que cuales ruidos esos de "Bill quieres que siga" "Tom no te detengas" "Un poco más duro"

Tom estaba pálido ¿acaso ese sería el final?, ¿sus amigos se habrán dado cuenta? Y si era así, ¿qué sucedería con ellos?

Para la suerte de los gemelos, Bill siempre había sido más rápido para pensar en mentiras que los sacaran de apuros, y aquella no sería la excepción.

"Ahhh esos ruidos. No son nada, sólo que Tom me estaba aplicando la crema en el tatuaje y pues ya que estaba en eso le pedí que me diera un masaje. Tanta firma de autógrafos me dejó con el brazo tenso.

Por eso escucharon eso de "No te detengas" y "Un poco más duro" Estaba hablando sobre el masaje, ¿verdad Tom?"

"Emmm sí, lo que dice Bill"

"Que suerte tienes, Bill, al tener un hermano como Tom que este dispuesto a darte masajes. Yo no he conseguido que Gustav me pase una soda, mucho menos algo así"

"Sí… jeje que suerte ¿verdad?"

"Ahora si nos disculpan vamos a comer algo"

"En ese caso vamos todos"

Los gemelos se levantaron de la cama, felices de que sus amigos por el momento se creyeron aquella historia improvisada. Nadie se dio cuenta de que el tubo de crema estaba cerca de las gradas del bus.

* * *

"Chicos ¿qué tal les parece si practicamos un poco antes del nuevo concierto?

"Está bien, así no nos aburrimos tanto"

"Entonces, empecemos con Reden"

Últimamente la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Los gemelos estaban muy inquietos por la misma razón: estar encerrados ya una semana en el bus sin poder hacer nada por temor a que los demás se dieran cuenta. Estaba acabando con sus nervios.

Y aquello no era nada sano, la tensión sexual se estaba acumulando desde el día del masaje y ambos estaban a pasos de cometer una locura, así que la propuesta de Gustav les vino como anillo al dedo.

Si se concentraban lo suficiente en ello tal vez, sólo tal vez, no pensarían en sexo durante los siguientes minutos.

Pero todo se fue por el drenaje en el momento en el que entraron a la pequeña sala que ocupaban como comedor y ahora para practicar. Los Gs se sentaron uno al lado del otro dejando a los gemelos para que ocupen la parte del frente. Algo no muy sabio.

"Bueno ya que Gustav no puede tocar la batería, sólo quedamos los tres así que Bill si empiezas…."

"Ehmm claro"

Minuto tras minuto todos se iban relajando, hasta la parte donde venían aquellas palabras…

_**Ante la alarma de la puerta**_

_**todo el mundo llama**_

_**Todos tiran de mí**_

Bill miró fijamente a su gemelo mientras este trataba de que sus manos no se enredaran en las cuerdas de la guitarra, y que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba. Inconcientemente empezó a morder su labio inferior y jugar con el piercing que estaba en la esquina de su boca.

"Tal_ vez si me concentro lo suficiente esto no me va a afectar_"

Error número dos, la mirada de Bill era tan intensa que parecía que quería perforar con ella a su hermano, mientras cantaba aquellas dos líneas que resumían lo que sentía en ese preciso momento.

_**No quiero con nadie**_

_**Excepto contigo….**_

Una pausa dramática que le dejó sin respiración, deseaba que todos desaparecieran de ese lugar para poder saltar sobre su hermano y demostrarle que aquello que pronunciaba era verdad, cada sílaba, consonante y vocal eran reales.

Tom ni siquiera lo podía mirar, sólo estaba agradecido de que sus pantalones eran tan grandes que nadie notaría la erección debajo de la tela.

"Este…¿Bill?...¿Bill? ¡Bill!"

"¿Sí, que sucede Georg?"

"¿No te falta una partecita?"

"No lo creo"

"Pues piensa bien, la canción no termina ahí. ¿Por qué te quedaste callado?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Pues de que va a ser….te falta la parte esa de excepto contigo, hablar, hablar"

"Ahh…pues no tengo ganas de continuarla. Para mí esta bien así"

* * *

Sí, Tom creía en el cielo. Pues era en ese preciso momento, habían parado en una gasolinera y todos, excepto su gemelo fueron por provisiones a la tienda del lugar.

Cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido cerró la puerta del bus y buscó a Bill, no se demoró mucho ya que estaba en el baño retirándose el maquillaje.

"¿No se por que lo haces? ¿Por que te maquillas cuando no salimos de este lugar ni para tomar sol?"

"¡Dios! Tom casi me matas del susto, al menos pudiste tocar a la puerta"

"No tenemos tiempo para niñerías"

"De que…."

Bill estaba a punto de continuar cuando su hermano lo sujetó fuertemente de la cadera y lo colocó contra el lavabo mientras besaba sus labios con tanta fuerza que parecía que los quería separar de su cara.

El menor no dudó ni un instante en responder a aquel beso y lo devolvió incluso con más deseo que su hermano.

Rápidamente sacó su lengua para trazar con ella el contorno del labio inferior del guitarrista, que gustoso partió sus labios dejando entrar a aquel intruso a su boca.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando aquella bola de metal rozó el techo de su paladar, y la batalla por obtener el dominio era cada vez más insoportable.

"Umm Bill… ¿acaso me quieres volver loco?"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del menor mientras continuaba con la dulce tortura en los labios de Tom.

Estaban tan envueltos en su tarea que no se dieron cuenta de que la puerta del bus se abrió y que la sombra de su manager avanzaba amenazante por el pasillo en dirección al baño.

"¿Bill? ¿Tom? ¿Dónde están? No quieren algo miren que…."

David vio luz y movimiento en el baño así que dirigió sus pasos a ese lugar, abrió la puerta y la imagen que lo recibió era por demás perturbadora.

Bill estaba sentado sobre el lavabo con su cabello alborotado y un tinte rosado en sus mejillas, mientras que Tom se encontraba casi encima de él con sus manos a cada lado de la figura de su gemelo.

"¿Se puede saber que demonios están haciendo? ¡Todos los estamos esperando y ustedes están aquí encerrados en el baño!"

"David….no es lo que parece es sólo que" Bill empezó con la explicación, pero ahora si se le habían acabado las mentiras.

"Es sólo que Bill al retirarse el maquillaje se picó en uno de sus ojos y yo le estaba ayudando soplándoselo un poco para aliviar el dolor…."

"¡Sí! Eso fue lo que pasó…"

"Umm Ok, seguro. Ahora que ya terminaron con eso será que bajan para comprar algo…"

"No te preocupes por nosotros, no queremos nada ¿verdad Bill?"

"Síp, no queremos nada"

"Como gusten. Saben que están actuando más raro de lo normal…."

"Ejemmm no lo hemos notado"

"Sí, claro"

* * *

"¡Maldita cuerda! ¡Con un demonio! "

"¿Tom?"

"¡Qué!"

"Lo siento, sólo quería saber si estabas bien"

"Lo siento, Bill… es sólo que estoy…."

"Frustrado, cansado….."

"Sí… todo eso y más. Este encierro me esta matando lentamente. El no poder tocarte, besarte"

"Te comprendo, estoy harto de ver como en el escenario sonríes con medio mundo, y en las entrevistas prácticamente te comen con los ojos mientras yo debo resignarme a sonreír y verme con el pequeño hermano indefenso."

"Eso te pasa por nacer diez minutos después."

"Tom, no estoy para bromas."

"Lo sé, pero ¿qué podemos hacer? No es como si pudiéramos hacerlo, no con todos a pocos pasos al menos…"

Aquello le dio una idea a Bill, si recordaba bien aquel lugar del bus fue diseñado exclusivamente para que pudieran jugar sin molestar a los demás…

"Tom ¿recuerdas que este cuarto tiene paredes gruesas a prueba de sonido?"

"No, la verdad no lo recuerdo"

"Sí, David lo mandó a construir así para que cuando estuviéramos aquí, el ruido no pudiera salir y molestara a los demás"

"Y que propones con eso Bill, ¿qué tengamos un concurso de gritos?"

"No seas bobo, piensa Tom. Que podemos hacer tú y yo que requiera gritos y no precisamente por un concurso"

Al escuchar eso el de rastas se dio cuenta a lo que se refería su gemelo, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios.

"Umm suena tentador, pero debemos ser cuidadosos y no hacer mucho ruido para no levantar sospechas"

"Eso no te lo puedo asegurar, pero voy a intentarlo…"

Tom avanzó hacia su gemelo y colocó sus dos brazos alrededor de él y mientras se reclinaba sobre su oído para susurrarle, colocó el seguro de la puerta.

"Bill espero que mañana no tengamos ninguna entrevista o algo planeado porque voy a hacértelo tan fuerte que no vas a poder caminar"

"Umm Tomi, promesas, promesas"

"Recuéstate en la mesa"

Tom se colocó sobre su hermano y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente primero en los labios para luego descender por su cuello, depositando al inicio suaves besos para luego morder con fuerza la piel del lugar. Con lo cual se ganó unos gemidos de placer de Bill.

"No, Tomi eres un mal niño... sin morder... mira que si me dejas señales como las explicamos mañana"

"Fácil, les dices que alguien entró al bus y te las hizo"

"Ajá y que les digo que se metió por la ventana del baño de un bus en movimiento, me hizo estas marcas y prácticamente me violó y es por eso que no puedo caminar"

"Cualquier versión que desees, igual el resultado es el mismo"

"Tú siempre tan cómico Tom. Nadie lo va a creer así que sin morder"

"Ok, no eres nada divertido"

"Que te parece un trato, por esta vez no lo haces pero en cuanto lleguemos a un hotel tienes campo libre para hacer lo que te plazca"

"Bill, no juegues con esas cosas"

"Si no estoy jugando ahora a lo que venimos"

Tom empezó de nuevo, pero esta vez los besos eran menos agresivos en el cuello para evitar el dejar las señales, así que prosiguió a retirar la camiseta de su gemelo, y el aire se quedó atorado en su garganta ante aquella visión.

La piel de Bill parecía reflejar el brillo de la luna y se veía más pálida y provocadora con cada beso. Y aquí si ya no había ninguna prohibición para moderla. Nadie vería el pecho de su hermano.

"Tom… deja de jugar… vamos hazlo de una vez"

"Nop, esta es mi venganza por todas las veces que en el escenario me provocas, cantándome, bailándome, tocándome"

Ahora bajó sus manos a la correa de su hermano, y la desabrochó lentamente disfrutando el sonido de desesperación que hacía Bill debajo suyo.

"Bill, debes dejar de hacer tantos pucheros. Con eso puedes convencer a los demás, pero no a mí, debes ser paciente"

"Pero Tomiiiii"

"Que no"

Una vez que logró retirar aquel accesorio del pantalón de su hermano procedió a bajarlo lentamente, aunque con dificultad por lo apretado de aquella prenda.

"Hasta ahora no comprendo ¿cómo puedes ponerte estos pantalones? Es más como puedes caminar con ellos"

"No por que mis pantalones no puedan albergar a una familia completa, quiere decir que no sean cómodos…..Y no veo que los demás se quejen"

"Pero los demás no saben lo difícil que es quitártelos"

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

"Bill... acaso tú. No, no podrías"

"Jeje no Tom, descuida tú eres el único que tiene el privilegio"

"Y seré el último…"

"Ya lo veremos"

"Y hablando de ropa ¿cuándo te vas a quitar la tuya?"

"Ahh ¿con qué esas tenemos? ¿quieres ver como me la quito? Y dicen que yo soy el pervertido"

"Es que no me conocen, Tomi"

El mayor procedió a retirarse cada prenda ante la mirada atenta y hambrienta de su gemelo. Su rostro estaba adornado por una sonrisa de medio lado. Aquello era algo que estaban disfrutando los dos.

Y no era por que fuera exhibicionista, pero algo dentro de ese cuarto al estar así con Bill lo hacía más prohibido, más provocador.

Antes de dejar caer sus pantalones al suelo retiró una pequeña botella con lubricante. Lo iba a abrir para colocar un poco en su mano, cuando su hermano se la arrebató y con una de sus sonrisas más sexys le indicó que él lo haría.

Bill colocó aquel líquido en dos de sus dedos y con relativa facilidad encontró su orificio y metió primero uno de sus dedos, que casi inmediatamente fue acompañado por otros dos.

Y mientras esto sucedía, Tom observaba atentamente cada movimiento de su hermano, como aquellos dedos desaparecían por aquel agujero, y no pudo evitar los gemidos de placer de su garganta.

"Shh Tom, no hagas mucho ruido que los demás se van a levantar"

"Mierda Bill eso no me importa ahora….debes parar sino me voy a venir en este momento"

"¡No! Eso si que no, debes terminar en mí. Estoy listo"

Tom procedió a acomodarse entre las piernas de su gemelo y comenzó a penetrarlo primero suavemente, pero la estrechez de Bill era algo que lo estaba llevando rápidamente al límite así que decidió ingresar en dos movimientos.

"Ugg Bill…."

Decidió quedarse quieto unos segundos para permitir que su gemelo se acomodase y le diera la señal de que podía continuar.

No pasaron ni veinte segundos y Bill comenzó a mover sus caderas indicándole que podía continuar y así fue que Tom comenzó los movimientos rítmicos, colocando sus manos sobre las caderas del menor para evitar que se moviera demasiado.

Bill estuvo a punto de gritar cuando Tom alcanzó aquel lugar tan maravilloso, y sus ojos rodaron hasta la parte posterior de sus párpados mientras con cada embestida su gemelo golpeaba en forma incesante su próstata.

Para acallarlo y evitar que todos en el bus se dieran cuenta de que estaban ahí, Tom decidió capturar en sus labios los del menor, y lo besaba con tanta fuerza que pudo sentir sangre que se mezclaba con su saliva.

Pero en aquel momento eso no importaba, sabían que estaban cerca de su orgasmo porque la respiración de los dos se volvió más errática. El mayor aumento la velocidad de las embestidas y al cabo de un minuto pudo escuchar el gemido de placer de Bill mientras casi gritaba su nombre.

Eso fue suficiente para llevarlo al límite junto con la contracción de los músculos alrededor de su miembro.

Una vez terminado todo cayó sobre el pecho de su gemelo esperando a que sus respiraciones se normalicen para poder hablar.

Pasaron dos minutos antes de que uno de los dos pudiera pronunciar algo, y para sorpresa de los dos el que empezó fue Tom.

"¿Bill? ¿Bill? ¿Estás despierto?"

"Umm sí Tom ¿qué sucede?"

"Nada… es sólo que debemos hablar"

"¿De qué?"

"De esto, de nosotros, no podemos continuar así. No quiero continuar así"

"Y ¿qué propones? ¿qué se lo digamos a todos? Sabes lo que sucedería, no me lo quiero ni imaginar"

"No, no me refiero a decírselo a los demás, pero si creo que las cosas deben cambiar. Bill estoy dispuesto a dejar las salidas de una noche con las fans. Ya no me siento cómodo a haciendo eso, no cuando te tengo a ti"

"Tom ¿estás seguro? Mira que…."

"No Bill, estoy seguro. A menos de que tú no quieras"

"No-no sé qué decir"

"Sólo di que lo aceptas"

"Sí…sí, lo acepto. De hoy en adelante sólo seremos tú y yo, nada de fans, nada de nada"

"Exacto. Ahora vamos a dormir"

Los gemelos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron hacia las literas del bus. Estaban tan cansados no sólo físicamente sino psicológicamente que no se dieron cuenta que se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama.

* * *

"¿Tom? ¿Tom? Gustav has visto a Tom, no está en su cama"

"Nop… recién me levanto y pienso llamar a Lea… así que deja de gritar Georg"

"Ok, Ok… que delicado… un día que no hablas con tu novia y te pones así. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que sucederá cuando vayamos a América y no la puedas ver"

"¡Tom! Contesta de una buena vez"

Bill empezó a moverse lentamente en la cama, al inicio no recordaba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior hasta que sintió un brazo sobre su estómago y el rostro de su gemelo cerca de su cuello y de repente todo regresó como una película.

Y no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro, estaba feliz. Tom dejaría sus aventuras de una sola noche por estar con él. Se sentía afortunado y no se arrepentía de nada.

La voz de Georg fue lo que le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de que si los encontraban en esa posición tendrían muchas cosas que explicar. Así que movió suavemente a Tom hasta que estaba recostado al lado suyo.

Y fue en ese preciso momento que el bajista abrió la cortina, dejándolos al descubierto pero en una posición menos comprometedora.

"¡Tom! Al fin te encuentro sabes donde dejé el número de esa rubia, la de la tercera fila del concierto. ¿Lo recuerdas? Tom…no me estas poniendo atención ¿verdad?"

"Ummm"

"Lo siento, Georg pero está profundamente dormido, ¿por qué no buscas el número en tu chaqueta?"

"Tienes razón, voy por ella ahora mismo"

Georg estaba a punto de cerrar la cortina e irse cuando la abrió nuevamente. Hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de que Bill fue el que le contestó y no Tom.

"Bill, se puede saber ¿qué estás haciendo en la cama de Tom?"

"_Y hasta ahora te das cuenta"_

"Nada, sólo que ayer tuve una pesadilla y…."

"Ya, ya tuviste miedo y viniste a dormir con tu hermano"

"Síp, exacto"

"Jeje Bill cuando será que me acostumbraré a sus cosas"

"Algún día, Georg, algún día"

* * *

Era ya casi el medio día y todos estaban despiertos y disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno, los gemelos decidieron sentarse juntos. Aunque a juzgar por la distancia parecía que Bill estaba sentado sobre el muslo de Tom. Pero aparentemente a nadie le importaba aquello.

"Hey ¿qué les parece si escuchamos un poco de música?"

"Es una buena idea"

Georg prendió el equipo de música y empezó a buscar una emisora cuando empezó a sonar una canción del grupo The All American Rejects

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

Bill miró a Tom, y este por debajo de la mesa tomó la mano de su gemelo y entrelazó sus dedos, mientras sonaba la última parte de aquella melodía

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know?**

* * *

**N/A:**

**Como siempre un agradecimiento a mi beta DarkCryonic por su ayuda y a ustedes por leer mis historias.**

**Si desean añadirme a su msn mi direcciòn es nellyguiònbajohanaarrobahotmailpuntocom; y si desean mandarme la suya estoy muy gustosa de recibirla solo envienla igual que yo se las coloque caso contrario la pagina borra las direcciones.**

**Cuídesen, nos vemos. Bye**


End file.
